Water Dance
by MidnightAria
Summary: A Nobodies thoughts on emotions.


MA- I don't own! *dives for cover*

Raven- Why are you hiding?

MA- I'm supposed to be working on other things.... but I was inspired to write this! So I'm hiding so people don't poke me with sporks.

Raven- .... Ok.... on with the story?

--------------------------------------------L-I-N-E----------------------------------------------------------

Water Dance

I grip my book to my chest as I watch, mesmerized by what's before me. Water shifts and turns, dancing, drops and swirls, catching rays of the dim moonlight and throwing multifaceted colors along the dull gray facades around. Music plays. An intricate melody, one that seems wrong to my ears, isn't music supposed to require emotions, a heart, to sound so intense? So profound? The quiet voice, singing softly, shouldn't know how to sound so sad, even in remembrance. I stop myself from reaching out to comfort, to reassure… to lie. To admit to the memories we both so well remember.

I want to kill it- throw my book at his head, something! I hate this feeling, like I'm trapped in my own illusions. I have no control, I feel, I remember and it breaks my nonexistent heart.

Though my cold, hard expression never changes, I feel wetness trace along my cheek, I raise a hand and wipe away a memory. Merely, a memory. It couldn't have been tears, for only somebodys cry.

"Zexion?" I started. So lost in thought I never noticed the music stop. The water still drifted around catching light, parting as its master came toward me and the shadows that had concealed me while he played. Blue eyes studied me, heavily clouded with "mere memories", trying to focus into the shadows and see me clearly. I wanted to back up further into the shadow's embrace, hide myself so he wouldn't see just how much I, too, remembered. Instead, I turn my face away, long bangs that normally cover half effectively hiding my eyes from his sight.

"Zexion… are you alright?" The voice laced with so many memories I wished to forget. Since I became the "Cloaked Schemer", lost my other, I have wanted nothing more to forget, so I wouldn't long for feelings I knew were impossible for one like me.

A hand under my chin startles me, I allow him to turn my face towards his. The taller nobody meeting my visible eye with his own vibrant blue. Compared to my own they look so alive. The emotions we were told that don't exist, alive, swarming his eyes in defiance to what is.

"Since you came." I whisper, barely enough to hear. He leans forward to catch the words, as if knowing he'll miss something monumental otherwise.

"Since you came, I've remembered. You've made me remember… everything I wanted to forget. Everything I wanted to hide from myself, so I wouldn't care, wouldn't let it consume, like it has. Since you came…" More wetness down my cheek, bittersweet memories too painful to contain. His hand wipes them away, the other pulling me close. My book disappears in black smoke as my arms, as if with a mind of their own, enclose his waist. My forehead resting on his chest, taking comfort in another as real as I.

"Is it so wrong to remember? Is it so wrong to want what we're not supposed to have? What are we doing then, searching for kingdom hearts, searching for hearts of our own?" He pulls back a little, lifting my eyes to his once more. "Remembering is what keeps me searching. If a memory can affect this strongly, imagine what the true feelings will bring."

----------------------------------------------------------------E-N-D-----------------------------------------------------

Raven- This is kinda...  deep... compared to what you normally write. Shorter too.

MA (from under a blanket)- I'm allowed to be deep!!.... aren't I?

Raven- ...... I guess so.... I just thought it was odd... you know... for you....

MA- How so?

Raven-.... There's only an implied attraction.... and no sex.... the word "gropage" doesn't appear anywhere...

MA- What are you saying exactly?

Raven- ... Well...

Archer- That you're a sex obsessed freak.

MA- ....

Raven- Urm... not quite what I was going to say, but yes.

MA- ....

Archer- Midnight?.... are you ok?

MA- ....

Raven- (waves hand in front of face).... I think we broke her....

Archer- ... Really?.... *pokes MA* Cool!


End file.
